Hydra
by angelofdeath1119
Summary: And Killua knew she was more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hydra _was supposed to be my Christmas gift for KiGaMi, but since things got a little out of hand and my story of Hydra (that was supposed to have an extremely simple plot) got a little mixed up as I started studying mythology. So, there you have it.  
For a little Trivia, Hydra started out of a 100-theme thing. So It's going to stay like this for a time being until it stops. If it does.  
Guess who's POV this is! xD

**OWC: **1,758 words.

**Disclaimer: **Yoshihiro Togashi owns HxH.

**

* * *

**

ANGEL.

* * *

That's the word everybody in school used to describe the new girl. An _angel. _Of all things. Angelic voice, Cherubic face. Angelic smile. Angelic _curves, _the sick people. The worst is that they even compared her to be sweeter than _CHOCOLATES!_

She? Sweeter? Than _chocolates? _Go to hell, no one's sweeter than chocolate!

Not being able to hear the passing rumours would've been a miracle. Every hallway gave a different story, every locker echoing them, every murmuring mouth multiplying the sound of everything about the girl.

Sometimes I have to remind myself to ask my mind why I went to school in the first place. When I had the choice to just stay at home.

I walked out the canteen into the corridors, leading me to the dreaded classrooms. As I got closer to the History classroom, the noise died down. I smiled-silence at last. _At last. _

"-And Killua Zaoldyeck," the teacher finished as I walked through the door with a superstar pose. Upon getting in, I slumped on my chair with my usual "boyish grin," as Gon once called it.

History was all about wars and Persia. And the past. But I...I didn't care about Roman battle plans and strategies. Who, in this era, would care about how the Egyptians formed the pyramids? I wanted the present.

The present was to daydream. I looked out into the window, thinking deep. _I be damned thinking of this, but does she really look like an angel?_

_

* * *

_

**DEMON.**

* * *

"Class dismissed!" The teacher woke up all the sleepy students who were disrespectfully snoring in class. (Not that I have the right to say that.) The bell rand half-a-second after his statement was finished.

I walked to the locker room, and the rumors that spread earlier this morning was now running around like wildfire. Everybody in school-except me-was talking about her. I mean, I haven't even met her! What's to talk about. Not that she's a blind person who can watch a movie in 3D, right? And actually _enjoy _it.

A thought crossed my mind. _That's odd... I've been hearing rumors flying around like paper airplanes everywhere but no name was ever mentioned._

That's when I became even more suspicious.

**Meet you at the old tree behind the gazebo. **I rolled my eyes upon seeing the piece of paper. Typical Gon to pick conspicuous places to meet at lunchbreak. But he was honest to his promises anyway and he was always there.

I shuffled through the sea of students who were packed tight like sardines. My hands shoved deep into my pockets, I moved around with a cautious eye again-heh, not like there was anything to be cautious of, right?

"KILLUA!"

I trudged over to him. "I'm tired. The entire school is gossiping about that new 'it' girl." I was actually getting pretty sick of it.

And even sicker when I heard his reaction.

"Isn't she fun?" I turned my bewildered expression to him to only see him with a wide, Gon-like grin. Wish was pretty much like a Cheshire-cat one. What a kid.

"I haven't seen her yet," I said with a shrug. "Not that I care."

Gon's expression suddenly turned to pure shock. "WHAT?" Then, he coughed, gaining his composure back. "Oh... oh, w-well, she's coming over to my party on Saturday. It's going to be very fun!"

My eyes almost fell off its sockets. He literally _asked _the girl out for his party this _Saturday? _Well, it's an indirect asking out but hey, it's still the same. No, other than that, I was honestly almost scared to meet the girl. I didn't know how to act. I've made sure I was a bad boy, not a girl-interaction-person (not that girls don't come around me) like Gon. But I could actually change myself first and lie to myself and them...

Lying. Being rude. Yes, it was almost like being a demon.

* * *

**LIGHT.**

**

* * *

**I forced myself to walk down the lonely road that led to my house. It was 5:30pm, and the rainclouds that lay overhead covered the twilight sky. I could say it was going to rain really hard, and it was going to be a very cold night.

_"Are you going to the party, Killua?" Gon's pleading voice was irresistible-the brat still had his childish attitude that couldn't be argued with._

_"I don't know."_

_"C'mon, the new girl's coming, please!"_

_**And that's why I'm not going! **"I-I have-a-a project."_

_"And you said you just shit school!" a pause ensued as Gon pondered, and I cocked my head to the side. **What could he be thinking of? **Suddenly, Gon spoke up. "Killua, what does Shit mean?"_

_I laughed at him. **Simple minded, tenacious, naive kids.**_

I got in the house and plopped on the couch-which was strategically placed near the door for easy the couch I saw the coffee table. Piled high with food cartons, trash, CDs, magazines and books, the table was barely visible.

I pulled from underneath the scary pile, grabbing Gon's fancy invitation with many colors and pretty drawings he himself drew. _At Gon's house, 5:00pm to Midnight this Saturday for the PARTY OF YOUR LIFE!_

The words were very familiar, since I wrote them for Gon. I fingered the fancy laces and buttons on the decorated invitation. I was thinking of the girl. Of the Angel girl.

_Will she bring light to my dark?_

_

* * *

_

**DARK.**

**

* * *

**The thunder crashed from outside my window, and the rain fell heavily on my rooftop. The breeze was literally blowing off the trees. The power lines were cut, all houses dark save for mine because I had bought a generator two weeks ago.

Yet there I Was, dressed finely in a nice comfy black sweatshirt, camouflage-designed cargo pants and black-and-white rubber shoes. (Hah, Gon may say I dress awkwardly but I like what I wear so why will I give a damn?) Slung over my shoulder was my gray rain-jacket. I was seriously ready and sure that I'd actually brace the rain.. no, sorry, storm.

And why, you ask? Gon's message that was still on my phone said it all-_-Rain or shine, bad or fine, the party must go on!_

"Gon is such a naive, stubborn, simple-minded _baka_!" I sighed to myself, finding a way to stop myself from banging my head on the wall. My thoughts were going haywire. 'Silly stubborn Gon, thinking he'll be able to pull off a pool party in this storm.

...unless his uncle Hisoka comes by. But if that so happens some certain things will change, I'm sure.'

I pulled my hood on, stuffing my keys, wallet, and cellphone in my pocket before closing the lights. The room was swallowed by sudden darkness. When I went out, it seemed to me that the rain pounded harder on the windowpanes.

I sighed, stepping outside into my porch. The heavy fog clouded my vision as it enveloped the road, the houses, the everything. 0% Visibility. I took a step outside, ready ot brace the cold, the rain, the breeze, and the blinding darkness.

* * *

**STORM.**

**

* * *

**"Killua!"

I finally managed to shake off my wet jacket. It was very cold and I was almost completely soaked wet since the rain worsened on my way. So I ran through most of it. And I was soaked like a newly-hatched chick.

"Killua!"

I hung the jacket on one of the coat-hangers and took my outrageously damp shoes off. Everybody was barefoot, anyway, maybe wet with the storm as well. I put my shoes near my jacket as I shook my hair back, trying to fix it.

Finally, I answered the persistent calling. "Gon."

"Finally Killua! I thought you'd never arrive!"

I sighed. He's also very imapatient. "Gon, I live five blocks away."

"Five blocks too far!" Gon said with a grin, as always. "C'mon, I want you to meet her!"

Yeah, it was pretty weird to not have met her in school the other day. No, I haven't met her, so even though she's been to school for three days, I still couldn't relate to the gossips.

Gon pulled me through the crowd, and I eyed the people around me. There was our blond tutor who was very strict, there was the school doctor who liked treating sick girls for reasons I do not want to remember, there was the creepy principal-ooh boy, even his uncle Hisoka was there, by the punch, sipping a cup with a girl with purple hair and dark eyes. Maybe his victim again?

Well, Gon's uncle Hisoka has a history. Some kind of. A history that whenever he arrives and/or comes to Gon's or anybody else's party, it's a bad omen for that day and the rest of the days to come. The party would never go the way planned.

Gon finally pushed me to a corner, breaking my glance from his creepy uncle. There, standing a little shyly, was a girl with blue eyes and black hair. She was smiling at Gon. "Hello, Gon-kun."

Gon grinned at me. "This, Killua, is Yui Yukishiro."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I feel sad for Hydra. After one month. AND BARELY MORE THAN A WEEK AND A HALF BEFORE CHRISTMAS!

I feel excited with Yui. Which leaves my other OCs behind. Dang, I should really fix my schedule.

Shorter. But Yui's making her moves.

**OWC: **1,279

* * *

**UNTOLD. **

**

* * *

**

"What do you want, Yui?"

Yui blinked at my sudden response to her presence. She made sure to try her best to conceal her presence, but I still noticed her. (My brain worked at a standard a bit higher than the average human being… which makes me wonder why I still fail at my classes!) The corner of her mouth twitched, and she had that lopsided look on her face that said, No surprise.

It had been two weeks since Gon's party, and I saw the noticeable change with Yui and her (already weird) personality—she had been very edgy, edgier than ever at every passing day.

"Oh, nothing," Yui said, trying to hide the obvious surprise with a careless shrug. "Just small talk."

I was becoming very suspicious. I knew she was hiding something. I knew it concerned something—or someone—in the school, but I just couldn't lay my finger on it. It's at the tip of my tongue, and it won't push any farther. I turned to her with an oh-really look. "You've been stalking me halfway through History, to Chemistry, Biology, English… it's lunch now, Yui. 4 and ½ hours. Small talk now, huh?"

Yui blinked again. I supposed that blink and that look meant,_ He really noticed me?_ Again, I may repeat that my brain worked at a standard a bit higher than the average human. So I noticed her… I felt her stares digging deep into my neck; I had a hard time ignoring it. I still couldn't figure out how she did it. You know, switching from Gon's section to mine in just 4 days so that we'll be in the same classes. That doubt that it isn't me exists, but it's still there.

But that wasn't the problem.

"Well… well, uh… okay, fine. 'Cause y'see here, Kil…"

She stared at me with violet eyes. I gave her a blank stare and she gulped.

"…I need to ask you a favour."

**

* * *

**

SECRETS.

* * *

"So… right. Killua, be nice and say hi to Yui now would you?"

"Hi," I said, a little forcefully of that, with thick sarcasm lacing the edges of my voice. I looked into the girl's deep violet eyes. Mysteries hidden underneath the dark layers of her soul. How did I know, you ask? Eyes are windows to the soul, after all.

"Hello Killua. I've finally found you."

Found, and not met. I knew from her eyes, and I saw her eyes betray a little part of her soul.

And that moment, I knew with that glint of mischief and that demonic feeling, that she had a very dark one.

* * *

**HIDDEN.**

**

* * *

**

"So I'll meet you there tonight?"

I was a little surprised at the 'favor' Yui was asking me for… She said we should meet at Wright Lane, a very old and abandoned road in the outskirts said to have been occupied by ghosts and spirits long time back. And until now, the kiddos anyway, say that there's this portal that opens up every Halloween and ghosts jump out at them and eat kids.

Right.

She also told me to bring a few clothes, a match, a yo-yo, and I could even bring Gon. But I should make Gon swear the code of silence. _Like I'd really bring him. _

That kid's such a sore pain. Really.

A very very fun kind of sore pain.

"I take that as a yes then," Yui said, noting my lack of response. "Well, See you at the Lane 6:00pm Sharp, 'kay? Oh, and bring your skateboard, 'kay?"

I stared dumbly at Yui as she trotted off. No, there was nothing amusing about her ass if that's what you're thinking of. I would rather die than stare at her ass.

But no, that isn't the point. How did she knew I have a skateboard? Only Gon knew I have a skateboard.

How did she knew, when neither of us told her?

_Mysterious._

* * *

**SHADOWS.**

**

* * *

**

Wright Lane was really dark. Fog surrounded and enveloped everything. it was cold as well. The sun had just set and I was moving my flashlight to find that old tree. She said that somewhere around the end of Wright Lane, there stood an old, dead, withered tree. She said if I was brave enough, I'd climb up to the highest point of it.

Of course I'm brave! Why the hell would I not climb a stupid old dead withered tree?

But maybe there was something more than that up her sleeve.

"KILLUA!"

I heard her voice, and saw her beside a very old dead withered tree. I could see what she meant about it being 'challenging'-it looked like I could rip it apart in half with my own two fingers. It also looked very unstable and unbalanced.

"This is the tree?" I asked her, and she nodded. "What's so special about it?"

She just grinned, that mischief-full grin that was so annoying, it was worse than Gon tossing a _vanilla-flavored cake _in my face. Twice. Then drowning me. It was worse than that.

"It's just special. C'mon, come up!" She said. She jumped up swiftly and lightly up the branches, and upon reaching the top, she looked down at me. The tree was tall, say around 15 feet?

"Gimme the bags!" She shouted, and tossed them high up with all my might. She caught it nimbly, and to my surprise the tree didn't fall her over or anything. "Now Come on!"

The shadows of the night had crept over Wright Lane. Yellow eyes of owls hiding inside the broken houses shone with the help of the bright full moon. The cold had become much colder, and I could actually feel it swirling around me like a separate entity.

"C'mon Coward!" She taunted me.

Immediately I leaped up to the tree, and I was utterly surprised at how it did not bend or twist in any way possible as I leaped onto it lightly. I was either stepping too softly that it caused no movement at all, or there was really something special with the tree.

I realized Yui is like Gon. They pick the weirdest places.

I pushed myself up, and soon I was at the top with Yui. I felt that weird feeling... halfway between bloated and nauseous. But whatever, it felt sick.

"Now go drop off," she said carelessly.

I looked at her. "What?"

She just grinned at me. "Just do it."

I carefully tilt my back downward, scrunching my eyes quickly.

I realized I didn't hit the ground.

I was spinning in this black muddy shadow.

In that black swirl, I realize Yui had more _secrets _hidden up her sleeve than anything.

* * *

Fav/Alert/Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^o^

**Yui:** FAV/ALERT/REVIEW OR ELSE SHE SHALL KILL ME OAO

**Me:** How did you know?

**Yui:** SEE? ToT

So yeah.

_**Next: **Where was Yui bringing Killua? What did Killua had to do with Yui's affairs with the "weirdos"? And how would Yui persuade Killua to fast in Chocolate-eating? O_O_


End file.
